Resurrection
by bingereader
Summary: Cosmos; She couldn't be gone. He had to bring her back somehow. There had to be a way. The Warrior of Light would bring Cosmos back to this realm, or join her in the void. Warrior of Light X Cosmos Includes Firion, Tidus, Squall, and Garland


_I see this in ALL fanfics i read so i figure i should do it too_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy I, II, VIII, X, or Dissidia. All rights belong to their respected owners.**

**Summary:** _Cosmos; She couldn't be gone. He had to bring her back somehow. There had to be a way. The Warrior of Light would bring Cosmos back to this realm, or join her in the void. Warrior of Light X Cosmos (Includes Firion, Tidus, Squall, and Garland). _

_A.N: To start off, I'm not going to lie, and say that I'm a huge Final Fantasy fan, and that I know ALL about final fantasy, because, in all honesty, I only got into final fantasy, because of the artwork.(AMAZING!) So if I get something wrong, or leave out some sort of vital information, you now know why. _

_Also, if the characters are OOC, I apologize in advance, but, again, like I said, I'm a fan, but not a HUGE fan of Final Fantasy._

_Don't get me wrong, the story is great, but i'm not what you would call a fanatic._

_oh, and I only put the rating as T, because i didn't want my first story to be rated K, and the use of spirits and all that may not be the best things for kids to read xl_

_Inspirations: During flashback - Broken by Seether Ft. Amy Lee ~~ Everything after: Music video of 'Witchcraft' by Pendulum_

_Timeline: The story takes place in Duodecim after Cosmos uses her powers to stop the manikins from trying to kill The Warrior of Light. ( still slightly confused by that part _ )_

_So without further ado, enjoy my first fanfic! xD_

xXxXxXx

_~Flashback~_

_'Cosmos…She can't be gone…'_

The Warrior of Light stood like a statue, looking up at the sepia toned sky, as if he were expecting his goddess to come back to her throne; to come back to him. As the minutes turned to hours, he breathed a sigh of despair. It seemed like only moments before, he was defending her throne. Damn, manikins; They were tougher than they looked. Especially the one's that carried the similar fighting style of Garland. He thought back on a particular one that gave him a difficult time, and even landed a-

The warrior remembered that one of the Garland manikins had gravely wounded him.

He searched for the wound on the side of his abdomen, but found nothing. It looked as if nothing had happened to him. The Warrior of Light's head fell forward. Not only had the Goddess of Harmony sacrificed herself for the world she loved, she even healed all of his wounds. The warrior dropped to his knee's, with his weapon at his side.

_'She can't be gone. This world still needs her.' _

The Warrior of Light knew he was only making excuses. Yes, the world needed the goddess, but the pain in his chest told him he needed her as well.

The Warrior of Light snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps on the waters of Order's…no, not Order's…Cosmos' Sanctuary.

He stood up, taking the offensive; ready to destroy anything that would even think about defiling his goddess' throne. His eyes narrowed at the fiend in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Garland," the warrior snarled, raising his sword ready to attack at any given moment.

Garland didn't seem to hear the warrior, and asked, while looking up in the sky, "So, she's really gone? Cosmos, I mean."

The Warrior of Light's eyes widened at the realization of this fact. He didn't seem to believe that she was gone forever. Or rather, he didn't _want_ to believe it. The warrior sighed, dropping his shoulders, and lowering his weapon.

"Yes…I believe she is, but you have no right to even _think_ about uttering her name," the Warrior of Light answered with a hint of detest.

"Now, now, there's no need to use _that _tone with me," Garland warned the warrior, raising his sword, to back up his threat.

Having no more energy left to fight, the Warrior of Light sheathed his sword, and walked away from the soldier of Chaos.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To gather what is left of Cosmos' soldiers," the Warrior of Light stated without even turing to face Garland.

The Warrior of Light walked only a few more steps when he heard Garland speak up.

"I can help you bring back your precious goddess."

The Warrior of Light stopped mid-step. He looked back at Garland's emotionless mask, looking for some hint that the soldier of Chaos may be lying. Garland saw the doubt in his eyes, and reassured the warrior by repeating his statement, "She is in the void, is she not? I have a way that can bring her back to this realm."

What was he talking about? Bring her back? If she was in the void, there would be no way to bring her back. Not without…no…Garland couldn't be referring to that, could he? There was no way; the Warrior of Light's breathing started to quickened slightly with what Garland could be suggesting he do. _'Wait, he has not said anything just yet,' _the warrior thought, _'nothing to worry about. I'll just have to keep him talking.'_

"As you said, she is in the void. There is no way for her to come back to this realm," the Warrior of Light replied, challenging Garland's intel. A vile chuckle emerged from Garland; He knew the Warrior of Light realized what method he was talking about.

"Surely you jest. Such a method as _that _would- "

"Kill you? Of course it may, but you may also live to see another day."

The Warrior of Light looked back to the grounds of Order's Sanctuary. He would give anything to bring back the goddess, but at the cost of his life? It didn't make sense to him. He would kill himself, so he would leave his goddess defenseless? She did have the other's to protect her, but they all had hearts that could be easily wavered with. What if he _did _bring back the goddess, and someone _else_ was by her side? Anger slightly rose in the Warrior of Light for reasons he didn't understand. He couldn't risk something like that; he _wouldn't_.

"I'm not willing to gamble with my life under a false pretense that I _can_ bring back Cosmos."

"Oh? I thought all of Cosmos' soldiers thought the same as her," Garland replied with a hint of mockery. The Warrior of Light detected this, and shot a warning look at Garland. He hadn't asked for the goddess to sacrifice herself for him. It should have been the other way around; he should have been the one to take her place in the empty void.

"If you want your dear Goddess of Harmony back on the playing board, you know what to do," and with that, Garland turned to leave the sanctum of harmony.

The Warrior of Light fell silent; It was all so confusing. Why would Garland want to help him? What would he have to gain from all this? Better yet, what would Chaos have to gain from this. The Warrior of Light called out to the man walking away from him. Garland didn't turn, but acknowledged the soldier by stopping; waiting for the warrior to speak.

"Why are you telling me this," questioned the soldier of Cosmos.

Garland now looked back at the Warrior of Light; his nemesis. He so badly wanted to fight this man to the death; to savor every moment of the battle. But that would have to wait. He had to fulfill his duty to his master.

"It matters not if one more pawn is added to the board. This war between harmony and chaos was destined to last for eons to come," Garland stated to the warrior. The Warrior of Light narrowed his eyes at the barbarian for referring to Cosmos as a mere pawn, but Garland didn't seem to notice as he continued to walk away.

"Until we meet again, farewell," and with that, Garland dissolved into black smoke, and vanished.

_~End Flashback~_

xXxXxXx

Granite surrounded the barren wasteland. Small, clear, bubbles of energy surrounded the area where the remaining warriors of Cosmos were to gather. Smoke gathered around The Warrior of Light, Squall, Firion, and Tidus. Surrounding them were small shiny rocks that shook slightly under the dark energy that overwhelmed the Edge of Madness.

When The Warrior of Light was traveling to these badlands he came across Firion, and Tidus traveling together. They too felt like something was missing in the world. The warrior explained what had happened, but his eyes never met theirs. He told them what needed to be done, and they accepted without a moment's hesitation. They later ran into Squall, who also heard what happened, and decided to help.

As they examined the area around them they noticed that the air around them seemed to be toying with their mind, making the smoke look like water. The Warrior of Light started breathing harder, and more frequently.

The ritual; it had to be done. He had come to that conclusion long before he met up with the others. It would involve all of them to risk their lives for the possibility that Cosmos may come back. And it was no guarantee that she would come back as the goddess he knew and…

No…He couldn't think about that right now.

_'What am I doing?' _

Squall noticed the leader's uneasy nature and said, "If this is the only way to bring back Cosmos, then we need to do this, right?"

The Warrior of Light turned to look at his comrade with false confidence and replied, "Yes, this is the only way."

The warrior made his way to the area where they would have to be when they would bring back Cosmos. As predicated, the instruments needed where there; three guitars, and a drum set. The warrior told his comrades where he needed them to be. Squall on Drums, and the other warriors with the other guitars.

"Uh, I know we're suppose to bring back Cosmos with these," Tidus said gesturing towards the guitar, "but I have no idea how to play this. Hey, can I bang on the drum?"

"No, Tidus. The spirits involved in this ritual will take over us, and they will know how to play the instruments needed," explained the warrior, "when you do feel them, let them control your body, but not your mind."

"How will we know when the spirits are just taking over our body, and not our mind," Firion asked.

"You'll feel a dark aura in the back of your mind. When you do feel this, think of something that you live for in this world," the warrior explained, "Make sure it is something that not waiver in your heart of hearts. It would be wise of all of you to think about that something until this whole thing is over with."

No one questioned the warrior. They probably didn't want to know how he knew all of this, and he had no intention of telling them.

Tidus came behind the Warrior of Light, placing a hand on his shoulder, and asking, "You sure you wanna do this?"

The warrior gave Tidus a look of determination, and slight annoyance for asking, yet again.

The teen must have noticed, and replied, "Well, I'm only asking' 'cause this is dangerous, and we could all-"

Squall gave Tidus another look of annoyance, and stated, "You knew death was a risk before we left, Tidus."

Firion walked up to them and added, "Yes, we may very well meet our end, but we never know until we try, right?"

Tidus put up his hands defensively, and started chuckling, "Alright, alright, I guess I'm out numbered! Besides, I'm pretty interested in what's gonna happen after Cosmos comes back."

The Warrior of Light looked at the soldiers chosen by Cosmos herself. He chuckled slightly, but not enough for the others to hear him. _'She made a wise decision choosing them.' _

"So, we still gonna do this?"

The Warrior of Light snapped out of this thoughts, and looked at the young man, "Yes, we must try all we can to bring back Cosmos."

They all took their positions as the Warrior of Light had explained to them.

The warrior took a deep breath in. He was risking the lives of these men for his selfish motives. He kept on trying to convince himself it was for the world, and that they needed the Goddess of Harmony, but that was a lie. He needed her. He needed the goddess. It was Squall who made him realize that he was holding his breathe when he started beating on the cymbals of the drums, as a way of alerting the warrior. As he heard the cymbals he knew it was his cue to start.

'_We're bringing you back, Cosmos.'_

xXxXxXx

The void wasn't at all what she thought it would be. A liquid-like substance held her in place. For how long, she didn't know, but being there made her think about things she didn't want on her mind; People she didn't want on her mind.

As she was there, images of her life flashed before her eyes; when she came into being, when she first met all of her warriors, but the image that stuck in her head was the Warrior of Light looking up at Cosmos rising into the Warrior of Light's expression on his face before she saved him was so full of despair. It pained her to see her warrior with such a face. By her side, his face was a stoic mask, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Cosmos was brought out of her thoughts when she saw flickering light through her closed eyes. Her hand started to slightly shake. She could also hear something very faint. Music? She then heard a voice that she thought she recognized, but it couldn't be. It couldn't be her Warrior of Light. She heard the warrior sing, _'He has a lovely voice,"_ thought the goddess.

In that instant, she was pulled up towards the light. Not enough to pull her out, but enough to frighten her. Her arms started to move around in the liquid all on their own. Cosmos knew all to well what was happening to her, but her limbs were numb. She couldn't do a thing to stop what was happening to her.

_'No…Stop…You mustn't do this my Warrior of Light.'_

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the ritual continued.

xXxXxXx

The sensations the warrior was feeling were…amazing. Just as he remembered them. The strumming of the guitar, and the feel of the atmosphere was so intoxicating. In that moment, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind

_No, stay focused. Stay focused,'_ thought the Warrior of Light. He looked at the other's to see how they were handling the new sensations. Squall looked like he was handling it well. Firion and Tidus were taking it well, but Tidus was taking the role a little too far. He was bobbing his head back and forth with his blonde hair moving with him. The Warrior of Light chuckled inwardly.

The bubbles surrounding the soldiers were getting bigger and smaller with a black energy inside them. Suddenly, the bubbles of energy burst, and the black substance was released. The air around the warriors must have been messing with them again, because the black energy looked like the rock that surrounded them, but acted like smoke. The "smoke" gathered on the ground, and that's when the Warrior of Light hear his own voice singing the ritual song.

As the ritual was taking place, the rocks on the floor started to gather in front the whole scene. The rocks had lights coming in one end, and out the other. It almost looked like a necklace, but they then came together to make a whole new structure. They formed a mirror-like structure. The Warrior of Light looked up at the incomplete mirror.

The pull at the back of his mind was getting stronger.

_'Just a little longer. It's almost done.'_

xXxXxXx

Cosmos was slowly being pulled towards the light.

_'No, this is not right. Stop this.'_

Her silent call was ignored as black satin started to wrap around her limbs. The goddess made an attempt to push them off, but her limbs refused to listen to her. The dark ribbon caressed the skin around her legs, arms, and chest until it wrapped her whole body. The smooth fabric was gentle around her skin, but soon began to tighten like a constrictor; almost painful.

Before the pain was unbearable, her eyes shot open, and she was pulled away from the light; away from the void.

xXxXxXx

All the warriors looked at the now complete mirror. They expected for the goddess to come out of the mirror, but the Warrior of Light knew better. The others stopped playing their instruments, and the warrior looked at them with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Squall was the first to speak up, "She's not here. It must not have worked."

"Yeah, sorry, but I think it was a fluke," Tidus rang in.

"No, keep going! It's almost done!"

With that the music resumed, with a whole new intensity from before. The pull in the back of the warrior's mind was stronger than ever. It took all of his effort to push the urge to give into the sensations.

He knew that the others were having a hard time, but that didn't matter. Cosmos was almost here. He then saw the others getting into the music. As long as they didn't give _into_ the music, they were fine.

As he was about to look back at his comrades, he saw the mirror started to liquify. The Warrior of Light then saw what he needed to see; he saw the goddess emerge from the liquid. The others must have noticed the goddess, because they played harder than they did before.

As Cosmos came out of the mirror, she was dressed in black satin ribbons instead of her usual white robes. They all looked in awe at their goddess; back from the void.

The Warrior of Light was about to welcome Cosmos, when he suddenly fell to his knees. His fellow warriors soon followed. Cosmos looked at her warriors with concern.

The struggle was one of the worst things that the Warrior of Light had to fight, and win.

Cosmos came down to her followers, and tried to offer them some sort of support. She ran to the Warrior of Light, and put her hand on his shoulder. She felt she was being biased towards her warriors, but they wouldn't remember this. The only one who would remember would be her Warrior of Light.

The first one to come out of this fit was Squall, who lay where he was. The only way Cosmos knew he was alive was by the way he was breathing. After Squall, it was Firion, then Tidus who followed Squall's role, and rested.

The Warrior of Light's fit was stronger than what he remembered. He felt like he was being pulled into a darkness that he never felt before. Before he could fall into the deep blackness, the Warrior of Light felt soft hands caress his face.

He knew these hands.

The Warrior of Light looked up at the Goddess of Harmony, and breathed easier than he had when he entered this place. Cosmos looked at the Warrior of Light with a tenderness that she would never show her other warriors. Only to her Warrior of Light.

The Warrior of Light's eyes felt heavy, and Cosmos brought him in her lap. He didn't mind this temporary moment of weakness…He had his goddess next to him.

_'We did it…we brought her back…we brought you back Cosmos…'_

_~End~_

_*brings out cheese cake with chocolate and mint chips inside*_

_Happy Birthday to me! x) _

_i wrote this as a birthday present to me because my family doesn't really understand my love for anime, and video games so they didn't really know what to give me, present wise, so they usually give me money, which i don't mind, but it seems impersonal to me, but im not complainin'! xD _

_Soooo, Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to meeee, happy birthday to me! xD_

_On another note: Thanks for reading! xD_

_So how was it for a first? love it? hate it? REVIEW!xD_


End file.
